pdvideofandomcom-20200213-history
Children's Video Network
Overview The Children's Video Network (also known as C.V.N., or CVN, for short) was a company made in 1989 by Philip L'Oro International Pictures. It was distributed by Krypton Force, and Ashreed Ltd. It started out with the Chuckle Toons series from volumes 1-5, and another one was The Adventures of Molly Moo Cow, which was a Chuckle Toons spin-off. Children's Video Network also made releases for the Funhouse Video series. The releases ran from 1989 to 1990. The Children's Video Network series had a collection of ComicToons re-releases as well. List of releases CHUCKLE TOONS Volume One: # Bad Company (Fima Noveck) # Barnyard Babies (MGM) # The Calico Dragon (MGM) # The Chinese Nightingale - (MGM) CHUCKLE TOONS Volume Two: # Bullies in a Toyshop (Fima Noveck) # The Cat and the Canary (Fima Noveck) # Grandpa Whirlwind (Fima Noveck) # The Hold Up (Fima Noveck) CHUCKLE TOONS Volume Three: # The Discontented Canary (MGM) # The Fisherman's Adventure (Fima Noveck) # Honeyland (MGM) # The Hound and the Rabbit (MGM) CHUCKLE TOONS Volume Four: # Molly Moo Cow and the Butterflies (Van Beuren) # The King's Tailor (Ub Iwerks) # The Old Pioneer (MGM) # The Little Bantemweight (MGM) CHUCKLE TOONS Volume Five (The Two Little Pups): # Two Little Pups (MGM) # Wayward Pups (MGM) # The Pups' Picnic (MGM) # The Pups' Christmas (MGM) The Adventures of MOLLY MOO COW: # Molly Moo Cow and the Butterflies # Molly Moo Cow and the Indians # Molly Moo Cow and Rip Van Winkle # Molly Moo Cow and Robinson Crusoe ALADDIN & HIS MAGIC LAMP: # Aladdin and the Wonderful Lamp (Ub Iwerks) # Hep Cat Symphony (Noveltoons) # Farmer Alfalfa & Kiko the Kangaroo - The Prize Package (Terrytoons) # Buzzy Crow - The Stupidstitious Cat (Noveltoons) HECKLE & JECKLE & FRIENDS: # Heckle & Jeckle - The Talking Magpies (Terrytoons) # Scrub Me Mama with A Boogie Beat (Walter Lantz) # Willie Whopper - Robin Hood Jr. (Ub Iwerks) # Rhapsodie de Saturne (Jean Image) LABYRINTH: # Labyrinth (Soyuzmultfilm and Filmexport) LEGEND OF THE MOOR'S LEGACY: # Legend of the Moor's Legacy (Soyuzmultfilm & Sovexportfilm) EASTERN MAGIC: # The Little Cabin (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # The Kingdom of Mushrooms (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) TEDDY & Friends (A Soyuz Cartoon Collection): # Come and Visit Us (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Charging for the Tail (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Who Will Get the Prize? (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) GNOME SWEET GNOME: # Gnomes and Diamonds (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Tomorrow is Tomorrow (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE HIPPO & THE CROCODILE: # The Hippo with Jaundice (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # The Crocodile's Toothache (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE NUTCRACKER: # The Nutcracker (Soyuzmultfilm & Sovexportfilm) POPEYE THE SAILOR in Aladdin and His Wonderful Lamp: # Popeye the Sailor in Aladdin and his Wonderful Lamp (Fleischer Studios) THE BIG BAD WOLF: # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 10 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 9 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 13 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE BIG BAD WOLF Volume 2: # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 3 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 6 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 5 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) # Nu, Pogodi! Episode 7 (Soyuzmultfilm & Filmexport) THE COSSACKS Volume 1: # How The Cossacks Play Football # How The Cossacks Play at the Olympics THE COSSACKS Volume 2: # How The Cossacks Rescue the Brides # How The Cossacks Cook Kulish THE COSSACKS Volume 3: # How The Cossacks Enjoy the Wedding THE EASTERN DELIGHT BIMBO & Friends: # Bimbo - Rabbit Stew (Eric Porter) # Farm Frolics (Warner Bros.) # Hector's Hectic Life (Noveltoons) # Bimbo's Auto (Eric Porter) PORKY PIG: # The Timid Toreador # Ali Baba Bound # We, The Animals Squeak! # Notes to You BUGS BUNNY: # Fresh Hare # The Wabbit Who Came for Supper # All This and Rabbit Stew # The Wacky Wabbit HUNKY & SPUNKY: # You Can't Shoe a Horsefly # A Kick in Time # Snubbed by a Snob # The Barnyard Brat # Hunky & Spunky (1938 cartoon) POPEYE THE SAILOR: # The Crystal Brawl (Famous Studios) # I'm in the Army Now (Fleischer Studios) # Me Musical Nephews (Famous Studios) # Bride and Gloom (Famous Studios) LITTLE LULU: # A Bout with a Trout # Cad and Caddy # Magical Lulu # Chick and Double Chick SUPERMAN: # Superman - The Mad Scientist (Fleischer Studios) # The Mechanical Monsters (Fleischer Studios) # The Mummy Strikes (Famous Studios) PORKY'S MOVING DAY & Other Cartoon Classics: # Porky's Moving Day (Redrawn WB Cartoon) # The Adventures of Tom Thumb Jr. (Walter Lantz) # Krazy Kat - Railroad Rhythm (Charles Mintz) # Tom & Jerry - In the Bag (Van Beuren) # The Blue Danube (MGM) THE LITTLE DUTCH MILL & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Little Dutch Mill (Fleischer Studios) # Hollywood Steps Out (WB) # Jungle Jitters (WB) # It's a Greek Life (Van Beuren) THE FOX & THE RABBIT & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Fox & the Rabbit (Walter Lantz) # Circus Today (WB) # The Fifth Column Mouse (WB) # The Song of the Birds (Fleischer Studios) WINKY THE WATCHMAN & Other Cartoon Classics: # Winky the Watchman (Hugh Harman) # Ain't We Got Fun (WB) # Love and Curses (WB) # Count Me Out (WB) HUMPTY DUMPTY & Other Cartoon Classics: # Humpty Dumpty (Ub Iwerks) # Peeping Penguins (Fleischer Studios) # Scotty Finds a Home (Van Beuren) # All's Fair at the Fair (Fleischer Studios) MARY'S LITTLE LAMB & Other Cartoon Classics: # Mary's Little Lamb (Ub Iwerks) # The Early Worm Gets the Bird (WB) # Doggone Tired (Tex Avery, MGM) # The Sunshine Makers (Van Beuren) LITTLE BOY BLUE & Other Cartoon Classics: # Little Boy Blue (Ub Iwerks) # Summertime (Ub Iwerks) # The Pincushion Man (Ub Iwerks) # An Elephant Never Forgets (Ub Iwerks) SIMPLE SIMON & Other Cartoon Classics: # Simple Simon (Ub Iwerks) # Foghorn Leghorn and Sylvester the Cat - Crowing Pains (WB) # Elmer Fudd - An Itch in Time # Baby Huey - Pest Pupil PUSS IN BOOTS & Other Cartoon Classics: # Puss in Boots (Ub Iwerks) # Sheep Shape (Famous Studios) # Sport Chumpions (WB) # Chicken a la King (Fleischer Studios) THE BRAVE TIN SOLDIER & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Brave Tin Soldier (Ub Iwerks) # The Bremen Town Musicians (Ub Iwerks) # Little Black Sambo (Ub Iwerks) # Happy Days (Ub Iwerks) THE LITTLE RED HEN & Other Cartoon Classics: # The Little Red Hen (Ub Iwerks) # The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (Fleischer Studios) # The Cobweb Hotel (Fleischer Studios) # Robin Hood Makes Good (WB) RUDOLPH THE RED NOSED REINDEER & Other Cartoon Classics: # Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer (Max Fleischer, 1948) # Foney Fables (WB) # Betty Boop - Betty in Blunderland # Play Safe (Fleischer Studios) DON QUIXOTE & Other Cartoon Classics: # Don Quixote (Ub Iwerks) # Hawaiian Birds (Fleischer Studios) # Bunny Mooning (Fleischer Studios) # Little Lambkins (Fleischer Studios) The Adventures of DAFFY DUCK: # To Duck or Not To Duck # The Henpecked Duck # Daffy's Southern Exposure # The Daffy Duckaroo CASPER THE GHOST & Other Cartoon Classics: # Casper the Friendly Ghost - There's Good Boos Tonite # A Waif's Welcome (Van Beuren) # Somewhere in Dreamland (Fleischer Studios) # Hamateur Night (Tex Avery, WB) SUPERMAN II: # The Magnetic Telescope # The Bulleteers # Billion Dollar Limited # Volcano (1942 cartoon) DICK WHITTINGTON'S CAT & Other Cartoon Classics: # Dick Whittington's Cat (Ub Iwerks) # Humphrey the Bear - The Hooked Bear (Disney) # Little Audrey - The Song of the Birds (Famous Studios) # Little Lulu - A Scout with a Gout (Famous Studios) FLIP THE FROG & Other Cartoon Classics: # Fiddlesticks (Ub Iwerks) # The Kids in the Shoe (Fleischer Studios) # The Village Specialist (Ub Iwerks) # Dinky the Duck - The Orphan Duck (Terrytoons) LITTLE LULU II MUTT & JEFF IN WESTWARD WHOA & Other Cartoon Classics TOONERVILLE TROLLEY THE QUEEN OF HEARTS & Other Cartoon Classics Gallery Logos The first CVN logo used in the first two volumes of the Chuckle Toons series.jpg|1st Logo shown at the start of Chuckle Toons Volume 1. CVN logo seen at the end of the first volume of Chuckle Toons.jpg|2nd Logo shown at the end of Chuckle Toons Volume 1. The CVN logo seen in Chuckle Toons Volume 2.jpg|CVN Logo shown in Chuckle Toons Volume 2. CVN logo used in the opening of Chuckle Toons Volume 5 - The Two Little Pups.jpg|CVN logo shown at the start of Chuckle Toons Volume 5 - The Two Little Pups. The first version of the logo.jpg|1st version of the logo seen in ComicToons releases. The second version of the logo.jpg|2nd version of the logo seen in many ComicToons and Funhouse Video re-releases. Children's Video Network Logo V2.jpg|The label appears on the Comictunes titles around the mid 90's Children's Video Network Logo V1.png|The first logo used in Chuckle Toons releases from 1989 to 1990. CVNLogo1.png|The logo used in on-screen Chuckle Toons VHS releases Titles ChuckleToonsV1.jpg ChuckleToonsV2.jpg ChuckleToonsV3.jpg ChuckleToonsV5-TheTwoLittlePups.jpg TheAdventuresofMollyMooCow.jpg Aladdin&HisMagicLamp.jpg Heckle&Jeckle&FriendsCVN.jpg https://pdvideo.wikia.com/wiki/Introduction_to_PD_Video Category:British Companies Category:Philip L'Oro International Pictures Category:PD Companies Category:VHS Companies